


Долг платежом красен

by Luchiana



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Рема кое-что задолжал семпаю.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke





	Долг платежом красен

— Эчизен, ты забыл ракетку, — Фуджи стоял посреди раздевалки, с неизменной улыбкой на лице, и протягивал Реме забытую вещь.

— Спасибо, — буркнул тот, натянув кепку на глаза.

— Эчизен, разве это похоже на благодарность? — семпай наклонился, сцепив руки за спиной, и заглянул под козырек.

— Большое спасибо, семпай, — скороговоркой протараторила надежда всея Сейгаку и поспешила убраться от греха… вернее, от непредсказуемого тенсая подальше.

Фуджи Шюске только с улыбкой посмотрел ему вслед.

— Эчизен, ты так и не рассчитался со мной за ракетку, — протянул семпай в дверях, одним голосом вызывая легкое содрогание вдоль спины.

— Я же сказал «большое спасибо», — возмутился несправедливостью младший. — Что вам еще нужно?

«Зря я это спросил», — тут же подумал Рема, глядя, как расползаются в стороны уголки нахальных губ.

— О, сущую мелочь!

Когда он успел так близко подойти?

Фуджи наклонился, почти как вчера, и указал пальцем на свою щеку:

— Всего-навсего крошечный дружеский поцелуй.

Мало кто мог похвастаться тем, что лишил дара речи самого Эчизена Рему. Фуджи, похоже, был первым.

«Шутит или просто издевается?»

Юный теннисист еще некоторое время полюбовался на изваяние «Фуджи шутит», натянул кепку на самые глаза и прошел мимо.

Интересно, а то, что он и Фуджи уходили с тренировок последними — просто случайность?..

— Эчизен, на твой должок начинают капать проценты…

Фуджи подпирал дверной косяк, скрестив руки на груди, и с интересом юного биолога, впервые препарирующего лягушку, разглядывал переодевавшегося кохая. По странному стечению обстоятельств сегодня они опять уходили последними.

Рема посмотрел на семпая, прикидывая, во что могут ему вылиться эти «проценты». Угроза была серьезной, и потому он решил отделаться «малой кровью». Подошел, поднялся на цыпочки и быстро клюнул губами щеку, на которую вчера указывал Фуджи.

— Молодец, Эчизен, — ухыльнулся тенсай, снова склонившись к самому лицу младшего.

Рема очень не любил оставаться в долгу, а потому, заметив, что на земле осталась лежать запасная ракетка Фуджи-семпая, злорадно улыбнулся.

От охватившего его азарта Эчизен даже не обратил внимания на то, что они снова остались вдвоем после тренировки.

— Фуджи-семпай, вы забыли вашу ракетку.

— Спасибо, Эчизен, — улыбнулся Шюске, откидывая футболку в сторону.

— Одного «спасибо» маловато будет, — нагло заявил кохай, вертя ракетку в руке, а пальцем другой хлопая себя по щеке.

— Крошечный поцелуй? — «догадался» тенсай.

Рема самодовольно улыбнулся.

«Тебе еще учиться и учиться, малыш», — подумал семпай, приподнимая голову мальчика за подбородок и плавно вписываясь в приоткрытые губы долгим поцелуем.

«Все-таки иногда полезно бывает обыграть Инуи в карты на желание», — размышлял Фуджи Шюске вечером того же дня, разглядывая особый план тренировок, по которому теперь игроки команды уходили по двое в указанное время. — «В этом определенно есть свои плюсы…»


End file.
